Harry gets affected by the purge
by MidnightRoseFlo
Summary: Just a short one shot about Harry losing his cool over a story of his that was deleted.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series; it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Harry let out a sigh of relief, he just finished the last chapter of The Philosophers Stone, and he's just about ready to upload it on . Tomorrow, if he's not that busy, he would start writing the first chapter to The Chamber of Secrets. He couldn't believe how popular his story, 'The school that reads together, knows better,' granted that story title wasn't great like other authors out there, but he was proud of it. The title wasn't that difficult to come up with, what was difficult to come up with was his pen name. Harry spent at least thirty minutes staring blankly at the screen trying to come up with a good name. He couldn't use his name, because then people would message him, wondering what it's like being the Boy-Who-Lived, or about how the wizarding world is. Harry thought about calling himself The-Living-Lightning-Bolt, but that sounded weird. Hermione had enough of Harry staring at the screen, and told him to just call himself 'Lightning Marauder', and so he was. Harry or Lightning Marauder gotten over three thousand reviews on his story, and he was very proud about that. He didn't have any of those so called flamers commenting into his reviews, well beside one, he or she went by 'Aces of Eights.' Aces of Eights commented on his story twice, warning him that characters reading the books was against the rules, and illegal, but Harry ignored him or her, why should he care about what that one reviewer say.

Harry continued writing chapters, and more people started putting him on their alert list. The reviews people leave him always make his day when they don't go as plan. In all honesty Harry would have never written his story if it wasn't for Hermione and Ginny, though Ginny doesn't really deserve the credit. If it wasn't for her leaving him at the halter, this would of never happen, this was his gate way of relieving his stress from the whole outside world. Never in Harry's lifetime did he think that she would leave him at the halter, he thought they were both in love, it's why he proposed to her. If she didn't want to get marry all she had to say was no once he finished his speech. Ginny didn't do that though, she said yes, she planned the whole thing, even bought her wedding gown. When it came down to the wedding day, in front of everyone, she told him that she couldn't marry him, everything was moving so fast. She told him maybe they should take a break from each other, to see if they were actually meant to be. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, all of that for nothing, he was so embarrassed to show his face in the wizarding world. So for the sake of his sanity Hermione suggested that he spend a year or two in the muggle world. Harry listened to her advice, he moved to a small town in England, called Princetown in the West Devon District. He absolutely loves it here, it was small, and the people were nice. There were no photographers waiting outside of his door, no reporters, Harry doesn't know if he ever want to return to the wizarding world, but he have to work. Harry consider being a guard for the queen, surely she would know about the wizarding world, he would be able to protect her or one of her grandchildren, it wouldn't matter to him.

Harry logged into his fan fiction account, he yawned as he clicked on his story to upload. Once he finished putting up the last chapter, he signed out, and then turned off his computer. As Harry was making his way to his room he said, "I can't wait to see their reactions to the end of the chapter. They're going to hate me for leaving them with that cliffhanger."

Harry sat on the edge of his bed, kicked off his shoes; he placed his eyeglasses on the nightstand. "Good night Celeste," Harry told his sleeping snowy/gray owl.

Harry woke up the next day feeling excited, he couldn't believe how happy he was, reading those reviews meant so much to him, it kept his mind off of Ginny. Harry logged into his fan fiction account, he went to click on his story link and saw that he story wasn't there no more. _What in Merlin's pink knickers happen to my story,_ Harry thought to himself. He saw that he had a message, a frowned came upon his face, why would he have message for? _It must be one of my reviewers asking where my story went._ Harry clicked on his inbox and saw that his message was from Aces of Eights, he knew he wasn't going to like this message, he was wondering if he should just delete the message without reading. Harry decided against it, and clicked on the message, it read:

_**You violated one of the rules of this website with your story, delete the story or it will be deleted by one of the administrators. We don't need any of these stories clogging up the Harry Potter archives because of your selfish actions. I'm not a member of Critics' Unite or any other forum; I just report the story for them. If you followed the rules your story wouldn't of been deleted. You can block me all you want; I can still have you reported. : ) **_

To say that Harry was mad, to say that he was highly upset, wouldn't be close to how he's currently feeling. Who the hell they think they are deleting **HIS** story? Harry clicked on the person name, _Go figure they don't have any stories up their selves._

Harry had a brilliant idea, he's not going to back down from these 'haters' or 'critics', and he decided that he would write them a 'lovely 'story for them to read. Harry began typing out the 'lovely' story for them, he hoped they liked it. He hopes no little kid would read this, it was too much violence in it, swear words, and torture going on. Once he finished his mini story, Harry wrote to them a special note at the end. Which read:

_**To my favorite admirers (Aces of Eights, Critics' Unite, etc.),**_

_**I would like to say the whole of you are nothing but the biggest bunch of bullies I ever meet, including the Malfoy and his cronies. Why won't you just change your name to Death Eaters? You all would get along swell I might say so myself. The both of you don't care about other feelings with what you say, but then again you could care less about any ones feelings but your own. I looked through your forum, and I have to say I am completely disgusted, arguing over the rules; I have to say you are worse than Hermione in the first few chapters of The Philosophers Stone. Maybe you should try to be mature on how you go about things instead of acting like a twelve year old or younger. I also saw that most of you, most of you, don't have any stories up, that tells A LOT about you. None of us can help it that the stories that you did put out sucked, maybe YOU should take a page from OUR books, and learn how to write better, then maybe people would review your stories and put you on their alerts. How I see it, you should just report the whole HP Archive, since people are using the same plot line, names, etc. People are renaming characters and places, you all are just a bunch of hypocrites and is not worth time. **_

_** Sincerely not yours,**_

_** Lightning Marauder**_

Harry smiled, he had to say this is by far his favorite story yet.


End file.
